


Prequel: Monsters

by AlphaQueen



Series: Fastest Man Alive [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 3.05, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: HR oversteps his boundaries......





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads my fastest man alive series this is a MAJOR SPOILER ALERT PREQUEL. So if you chose to wait and read this when part 3 of series comes out stop right here. 
> 
> But for all others hope you enjoy, and for new comers check out my fastest man alive series!
> 
> Prequel- Fastest man alive series.....

Barry speed his way around the kitchen trying to get breakfast ready, before Cisco woke up. He and Cisco had been living together for a few weeks now and Barry was loving every minute of it.

“You know you don't need to do this every morning, right?” Cisco says. Barry looks and he is leaning against the door in nothing but an oversized T-shirt, from the wet hair it was obvious that he was freshly showered.

Barry smirked at the possibly that Cisco was naked under that T-shirt.  “I like to keep my Fiancé and little man well feed so….”

Barry speed over to him laying his plate in from of him. “Two eggs over easy, bacon, toast... I can't remember, do you like it buttered or not?”

Cisco tried to keep down the nausea that was threatening its way up, Barry speeding either always made him super dizzy or extremely nauseous. “Barry, sometimes a man just wants to butter his own bread”.

“Okay, sorry. I was just... Yeah, no, you're right, I...” Barry says putting down the bread, thinking that he may have over stepped his boundaries.  

“Look, don't get it twisted, okay? I love having you here. But I don’t feel like we should get too comfortable I still want to get out there and start looking for a house before the baby is born” Cisco says.

Barry sat down. “We start next week if you want too, maybe try to find a good realtor”.

“That would make me very happy” Cisco says leaning forward giving Barry a peck on the lips.

“Sooooooooooo…….I'm not sure how I feel about our visitor” Cisco confesses biting a piece of toast.

“Wells?”

“Please, call me H.R.” Cisco mocks.

Barry chuckles. “So you don't like him?”

“Oh, it's not so much that I don't like him. It’s just... the way he says things, there's something about him. I don't know what it is” he says.

“Babe, he's only been here a few days, let him settle in. I know we've had our Wells issues in the past, but you can't just stop trusting everybody or giving them chances. You know? You can't live like that” Barry says.

Cisco nods. “This is true. Wise words from a wise man”.

“Joe Knowledge” Barry smiles.

Cisco stands up, and starts heading back to his room. “I’m going to get ready to head into the lab”.

Barry grabs his hand. “Not so fast, you can get to star labs late today” he says leaning in to kiss Cisco, placing his hands on his thighs and moving him under the shirt discovering Cisco was actually naked under the shirt. Cisco undid Barry’s belt and pulled his pants down, Barry helping his halfway through. Barry gripped Cisco’s thighs and lifting his up and pushing him against wall, biting kissing and sucking any expose skin he could.

“Barry fuck me please….I need it now” Cisco begged.

Barry smirked and didn’t hesitate enter Cisco, who moaned very loud, holding onto Barry for dear life as he pounded into him. Barry had his face buried in Cisco’s neck, one had on his ass another on the wall as he fucked Cisco with everything he had.

“Barry I’m gonna……”

All of a sudden the front door opens and in comes Wells. “GOOD MORNING ALLEN FAMILY!” he says before he can spot the pair, Barry has himself and Cisco dressed changing Cisco into a top and pajama pants.

Wells laughs and puts down the bags in his hands. “Oh gosh, am I interrupting something” knowing full well what they were doing.

“How the hell did you get a key to my place?” Cisco all but yells, placing his hands on his hips.

Wells waves him off as if it’s nothing “I made one last night, I spotted your keys in your work space and I figured since we are all family now. It was best I have keys to everyone’s place. I have Joe’s too” he says placing the bags he had in his hands on the table.

“What? You can’t……”Barry starts.

Wells cuts him off. “Nonsense…..now I brought breakfast, can’t have you guys working on an empty stomach, team needs fuel. So, Breakfast sandwiches…….decaf coffee for the man who legs never get tired” Wells laughs handing Barry the coffee.

Barry looks to Cisco as he takes the coffee. “And……a green tea, with lemon and extra sugar for San Francisco, and baby Allen…… no coffee for the little one. It’s bad for pregnancy”.

Cisco takes the drink. “Thanks….I think”.

“Anytime…..and I also have a few baby gifts” he says handing Cisco the bags. Cisco opens the bags in one there is a breast pump (ok awkward) and the other is loaded with clothes. “Wow thanks….HR”.

“Anything for family” he says pulling Cisco in for a hug who looks at Barry for help, Barry just shrugs he’s not exactly sure what to say or where to start.

Cisco pushes him away. “Ok we are not family. Our trust isn't something that you can’t just earn with gifts. Okay? No. This is something that goes back three years. It's something that's been forged in fire, sometimes literally, so maybe you should just step back and observe, see what we do at star labs, how we operate. Did you get that?”

Wells nodded and smiled. “Absolutely! Absolutely! I’ll sit back and take note” he says placing his hands on his hips.

“Ok….thanks for the stuff” Barry says.

Wells runs over to Cisco and places his hands on his stomach and playfully says. “It’s what Uncle HR is here for” he chuckles.

“You’re not…..forget it” Cisco rolls his eyes.

“OK! Time to go HR we will see you at the lab ok?” Barry says leading Wells to the door.

“Of course, and HEY! I’ll observe” he salutes before busting into a fit of laughter “See ya kids”.

Barry closes the door and shakes his head. “Still think I should give him a chance” Cisco says rolling his eyes, making his way to his room.

Barry just sighs and shrugs.

_What did they get themselves into……_

**Author's Note:**

> CoMiNg SoOn.....
> 
> Deleted Chapter:Nuclear Man
> 
> The Man Who Saved Central City


End file.
